This work will assess the usefulness of melatonin suppression by light as a genetic marker for primary affective disorder. If such an abnormality is confirmed it would represent a significant step toward unravelling the pathophysiology of these conditions. It may also provide a useful clinical indicator for susceptible persons within families vulnerable to these conditions.